is high school really hell?
by Pie Polo
Summary: Hi there welcome to the crazy would of high school Warning: this fan fic may contain traces of yoai, crazy old ladies on buses, unicorns with smelly breath, random crack parings, rainbow hair dye and of course a candle night dinner for two at McDonalds!


**A.N****: Hey there guys I'm new hear. This is making me very nervous writing on hear ha! **

**Any way this is a hetalia fanfic with loads of randomness its set in high school/college lots of guy pairings with other guys (well what can you expect? (:D)**

**The main pairing in this fanfic is UKXUS and CanXPru so yes with other pairings also just hang on!**

**Will be in an AU so human names also in character POV's**

**Pleas enjoy the fanfic!**

**Oh and don't forget to review on the chapter please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV: <strong>

"Hey Peter! Get the bloody hell out of that bathroom" I yelled at the locked door, why the bloody hell is he up so late any way. I mean I know its his first day of school hear in America, but still he knows I need to get going for high school or Im going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for missing my bus.

"Come on you know I have to get the bus!"

"Hang on one sec"

"Well at least he is talking to me", I sighed under my breath

As the door unlocked to see a smaller figure appear, it was Peter.

"Well it's about bloody time" I mumbled as I shock my head "any way what were you doing in there? And how come you're dressed already, school for you doesn't start until 9"

"I know I guess Im just exited all about the moving pans and all I barely had any sleep last night, Im just exited about starting school hear in America!"

I raised an eye brow "why would you be exited to be hear, you know its nothing special at all right? Any way get out I need to use the toilet". I pushed him out of my way; I can't holed on for much longer.

When I was done in the bath room I went into my room deciding on what to wear, I settled with a plain t-shirt and some black jeans. "There that should do it" I said to my self looking at the mirror fixing my hair, after deciding to mess it up again. Its round about 7 right now so time to go, my first day of high school_, Grate._

"Ok bye mum" I called up the stairs with a grunt in return I shrugged it off.

"Cya peter, have fun at school"

"Yeah you too"

And with that I was off to my new high school, now mum tolled me I would be getting a public bus on the way it to town were the school coach would come and pick us up well Im new to this place so I hope I wont get lost, I sighed again. I was there at the public bus stop that would take me into town.

I moved hear in America a week ago with my family from England, so I could get lost easily it was also a dead give away with my thick British accent that I was from England, its an all boys school apparently I guess that cant be too bad, _can it?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the gray bus pulled up on to the side of the road. I went to sit near the back avoiding people from sitting near or next to me.

As we went on heading towards the town the bus pulled up to the side of the road I went to look over to see another bus stop. I sighed, well I will be at school soon, I hope, then the rustling of bags distracted me from my thoughts could I just think to myself for a minute. Well apparently not, as the noise came closer I turned the back of my head to see what the noise was and were it was coming from.

An old lady I would say she was in her 70's came walking up the bus towards the back sets, were I was. Oh grate I came to the back to avoid people like her but oh no that will not work today!

She sat her self down in the set in front of mine, _oh grate! As you can tell I'm not much of a social person. _Well this was just grate! She turn her head around to meet mine as I looked away she smirked at me.

"Ah hey there! Nice to see some young people one the bus around hear!"

Dear god! Her accent, it's so American I can't talk to her as her Texas accent screeched through my ears.

She came closer to me, too closes.

"So what's your name?"

I tried to look away but found no escape, _sigh._

"U-uh my name is Arthur." Grate now she can leave me in peace!

She stared at me gob smacked, actually she reminded me of a goldfish! As that expression soon left her mouth and turned into a smile, a big scary looking smile like she was on some kind of drug!

"Oh my word"! I stared at her "your accent, you're British! That is so awesome!" she said reserving many strange look at her. I raised an eyebrow "yeah I was born in England I moved hear in America just a week ago"

"Oh so your new around hear, ha well good luck at school your be able to get someone in no time! That is were your going right?" she looked at me with her face covered in a thick layer of make-up it was hard to tell what she really looked like.

"Yeah, the all boys school Im heading into town to get the other bus that goes from town to the school" she looked up and then looked back at me "oh I think I know the name of the school it was something like… err hang on one sec it will come back to me" she placed her hand on the top of her curly white hair the she clicked her fingers "that's it! Hetalia high! Right? I did get it right Hetalia high there are two parts of the school that are split in two one for the boys and one for the girls!"

Well she was happy with her self that she could remember all of that "ha-ha Im so brilliant!" she turned back to me as I said "yeah that's the one Hetalia high."

"Ah I soooo knew it!" bloody hell there was something wrong with this woman in the head! I wonder if all Americans are like this.

I looked back at the window "um right." She went over to look back at me "well it's my first day there so all I can do is at least make a good first impression."

It was not long when the bus finally came to a halt as we stopped in town I walked out too go when I was waved off by the old woman…. Oh I never got her name! Well I guess I wound see her around any more. Now then I just have to wait for this bus to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV:<strong>

Beep…

Beep…

b-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep

Dear god "urrrhhh," I moaned as I got out of the bed. Wha-what the, I looked over Mattie was standing up towards the alarm clock as he turned it off and came over to me.

"Hey we have school today get up" I sighed in to my bed covers and walked over to Mattie, "ok fine Im up, Im up. So any ways we getting the bus or am I driving?"

"Yeah about that I think it would be best to get the bus."

"Ok then, I will drive! Yes for I am the hero!" ha-ha yes ah Mattie loves me!

"Well that's not really…" I quickly grabbed him on the arm.

"Come on we have to get going!" I literally yelled in his ear.

We got to the car, it sparkled as the sunlight hit it through the trees above truly amazing! As we approached the Ford Fiesta in the light I gave a quick look at Mattie he seemed fine! "P-please can't we just get on the bus?" I turned towards him what was his problem? "Look were going by car, end of!"

"b-but last time you drived us to school, you tried to kill us!"

"No I never! What a lie, yeah right Mattie!" was he really serious? I mean I never really would go that far at least. Mattie just sighed and started walking over to the car. Yes that's it just keep walking as I opened up the car to get me and Mattie in.

"So how school for you Mattie?" I started the awkward conversation. It just we don't really talk about school much to each other that's all.

"Yeah… it's good" he said as he turns his head towards the window. "Oh…ok then". This was followed by more awkward silence.

"Well it looks like wear about half way hear" I sighed look out of the window to see the heavy traffic outside. Then to look back to Mattie as he just nodded a yes. I looked over to him worry filling his eyes, what was up with him lately his being all wired, weirder than usual! I shock the fought of as the traffic began to start to move again.

We just begin to pull into the school car park, Hetalia High. Hetalia High is nothing special just your regular high school, divided in to two sections one was the all boys school the other half was the girls school. The two half's usually come together is something big is happening or a school disco, oh yeah and on the buses too and free periods you could properly sneak of to the other side of the school sometimes at lunch too they can come in the canteen.

I looked over at Mattie to see what he was up to, "come on you don't want to be late do you?" I asked him. He look over at me "um so what do you have first?" he asked in his normal quiet voice, "I have English first and then sports and you?"

"I have history then math's" he sighed out looking down at the ground as we walked up to **registration**.

We walked up to registration, the room was in the art department of the school which was also in the math's department up stairs to math's there was English. As we had driven to school to day hardly any one was in registration so we sat down in are normal spaces at the back. As we looked over the rows of chairs we saw Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Ludwig all sitting at the back talking to each other.

I walked over with Mattie towards them. "Hey you guys!" I said in my heroic voice. The looked up towards.

"Alfred how are you today! Vee~" I was greeted into a hug from Feliciano.

"Ah hey there, yup Im good and Mattie's all fine too!" I said towards the Italian "so what where you guys just talking about the? Seriously you all sound really like happy about something?" I questioned him.

Feliciano answered back in his voice "well apparently there's a new student coming in today!" he said in a high voice. "And you know what else…~Vee"

"Um no, what!" what dose he have to tell me!

"Well apparently his not from around hear he moved in about a week ago from what I heard. ~Vee" He looked over to his twin brother Lovino for some kind of support, Lovino just rolled his eyes and agreed with the hyper Italian. "Yeah that's what the basted said" he looked over towards Antonio who just nodded a yes in his usual happy go-lucky way; Lovino just stared at him with a look of disapproval.

I looked over at Ludwig "hey Ludwig you have being quiet about all this any thing you know about it?" I questioned the German. "No".

No that's all he can say!

"Well I only know as much as you so yah."

"Hmm well I guess that makes sense"

"I wonder what he looks like. ~vee"

That's a good point Feliciano came up with, hmm I wonder…

Well now it's of to lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **there we go my first ever fan fiction story, it makes me so proud. He-he sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or what ever yep please review tell me what you thing! Ok that's all buy for now! I will try to update soon if I can!


End file.
